


Changes

by Pellaaearien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Lesbian, Step-Satan, ace spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/pseuds/Pellaaearien
Summary: Trixie has an announcement.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A quick short I wrote, I’m not sure where this came from, except to work through some stuff (based on my own experiences coming out as ace).  
> Future family Deckerstar.  
> ((This fits loosely in with In Other Words but it’s set so far in the future that it also stands alone.))

Lucifer was noodling away at the piano when Trixie suddenly spoke. “Lucifer, can I talk to you?”

He stopped, turning to look at the youngling. _Dearie me, when did she get so big?_ “What is it, child?”

She came and sat next to him on the piano bench. “I think... I might be gay.”

Lucifer beamed, delighted. “Wonderful! I knew you had excellent judgment.” Immediately his mind leaped to the possibilities. “You didn't have anyone specific in mind, did you? I could set something up, give you a few pointers?”

“Um... not really?” For some reason, Trixie seemed even more nervous than before. Lucifer didn't understand. “I don't think... that I'm like you and Maze.”

Lucifer smirked. “Well, your mother would probably say that's a good thing. But about what in particular?”

“It's just... I don't want to... well, y'know.” Trixie made an oblique gesture encompassing Lucifer's whole _thing._

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh. Oh, I see.”

Trixie's face creased. “I have to pretend I get crushes like everyone else at school. But I don't really understand what the big deal is. I don't feel what everyone else says they're feeling. When Maze says things... I don't think that's what I want to be like.” She looked up at him, troubled. “Is that weird?”

“Not in the slightest!” Lucifer, over his initial surprise, hastened to assure her. “Nothing about desire and how you choose to express it – or the lack of it – is ever wrong.” He settled back a bit, wishing he had a drink, wondering how it had come to pass that he was the one explaining this to the Detective's offspring, but he refused to leave her education lacking.

“Now, obviously I don't interact as much with those who do not experience sexual attraction simply by virtue of who I am, but I do understand the basic gist. Sexual desire is not the only form of desire, after all, and there are many different points on the scale. Of course, Maze and I are on the extreme end, but there is plenty of leeway. You may find that your position on it changes over time, and that's perfectly fine as well. Nothing makes what you're feeling now, or what you might feel then, more or less valid. Understand?”

Trixie nodded along, looking more and more relieved, and then pulled him into a sudden hug. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

He patted her head gently. “You're welcome, spawn.” He only used the moniker as a pet name now. Trixie pulled back, looking at him seriously.

“Don't tell Mom?”

Lucifer frowned. “Why not? Ah. Would you like to be the one to tell her?”

Trixie bit her lip, a nervous tic she'd inherited from Chloe. “Do you think I should?”

Lucifer was further confused. “Why wouldn't you? I'm confident your mother would be pleased, just as I am. You know I always favour honesty.”

Trixie's face sharpened into a shrewd expression she certainly did not get from Chloe. “Like you told Mom you were the Devil?”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Oh, well played, urchin. Well played, indeed. But, for what it's worth, the fact that you prefer the female gender and are uninterested at the current time in having relations with said females can hardly come as more of a shock to your mother than the revelation that I am the origin of the human definition of evil.”

Trixie sniffed. “That makes sense, I guess,” she said, but still hesitated. Lucifer sighed.

“You know I don't lie,” he reminded her. “Nor will I assist you in obfuscating the truth. But I will not mention it to your mother if that is your wish.”

Trixie relaxed, but Lucifer wasn't finished. “However, I do recommend that you tell her on your own. Your mother is clever, after all. As you have so cunningly pointed out, I am speaking from experience.”

*

A few days later, as they were cleaning up over dinner, Chloe closed the dishwasher with more force than usual, straightening to look at Lucifer.

“Is everything okay with Trixie? It seems like something's going on with her.”

Lucifer closed his eyes briefly. “I can assure you that everything is perfectly all right with the offspring. As for the rest, all I can say is that you must wait for her to tell you of her own accord.”

Chloe's eyes narrowed, but before she could grill him further, Trixie called from down the hall.

“Mom? Can you come here a minute?”

Lucifer inclined his head in the direction of her room and gave Chloe a significant look. Chloe raised an eyebrow and went to see what her daughter wanted.

Lucifer lurked in the hallway outside Trixie's room.

“Mom... I'm gay.”

There was silence for a moment. Lucifer stole closer, alarmed. He'd been so sure... Catching a glimpse of the room beyond through a crack in the door, he saw Chloe with her arms around Trixie, holding her fiercely. He relaxed.

“Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!” Chloe murmured, kissing the top of Trixie's head. “Thank you for telling me.”

Trixie pulled back from the hug. Lucifer saw Chloe surreptitiously wiping tears from her eyes. “You know you didn't have to tell me, though, right?” she said, in a slightly watery voice.

Trixie blinked. “You mean, Lucifer was right? You figured it out?”

Chloe shook her head. “I knew something was bothering you, but no,” she said. “I'm saying it wouldn't have mattered to me who you bring home, girl or boy.”

“What if... I don't bring anyone home?” Trixie asked tentatively.

“Oh,” Chloe said. Lucifer wished he could see her expression. “Did you already talk to Lucifer about this?” There was a strange mixture of emotions in Chloe's voice Lucifer didn't know how to interpret. He made a note to ask her about it after. Trixie just nodded.

“What did he say?” Chloe asked.

Trixie launched into a passionate summary of the explanation Lucifer had given her about the ace spectrum. Lucifer had never been more proud of her.

“...Is that okay?” Trixie finished, looking up uncertainly.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Chloe rubbed Trixie's cheek. “Of course. Of course it is. So long as you're safe and happy, whatever you decide is fine by me.”

“See? Told you it'd all work out,” Lucifer said, announcing his presence at last. Both of them turned to look at him with identical expressions of exasperation. Lucifer couldn't help grinning.

*

That night, Lucifer turned to Chloe in bed. “You sounded... unhappy, when the offspring mentioned she'd spoken to me,” he ventured.

Chloe sighed, settling into the circle of his arms. “Not unhappy,” she explained. “I was a little concerned about how you might've reacted, because it's... well, _you_.”

Before Lucifer could wonder what she meant by that, Chloe was moving on. “But that's not really why. I'm just happy Trixie knows she can talk to you.” And there was that tone again.

“But?” Lucifer prompted.

Chloe twisted in his arms so that she was facing him. “I just worry. Did I do something wrong? Why did she come to you first, and not me? Or both of us together? Why did she feel like she couldn't trust me with this?”

“Darling, of the two of us, I am certainly the more open about these matters,” Lucifer said soothingly, stroking her hair to stop the impending panic. “This appears to be a very confusing time for the child and I'm certain she came to me because she knew I'd be able to illuminate the situation for her.” Chloe relaxed against him. “Of course, she was a bit nervous about telling you, but you mustn't hold that against her. After all, I'm fully aware of how daunting it can be to reveal truths about yourself to another, even one you trust implicitly.” He brought out his wings to illustrate, surrounding them with heavenly comfort. “But ultimately worth it.”

Chloe grinned at that, pulling his head down for a kiss.

*

Trixie asked for their help telling Dan, and it went over about as well as Lucifer could have imagined. He was surprised, but under Lucifer's hard gaze, rallied quickly.

“Okay, monkey,” he said. “Whatever makes you happy.”

After Trixie had grinned and skipped off, Lucifer took Dan aside.

“Why do they gotta grow up so fast?” Dan said, watching Trixie with Chloe. But Lucifer wasn't thinking about that, not yet.

“You seemed... unsure about the child's news, Daniel,” he said pointedly. Dan shrugged.

“Hey, my daughter doesn't want to have sex, and if she does it's not gonna be with guys? I'm all for it.”

Lucifer gripped his arm, lowering his voice. “That is the bare minimum of acceptance. I expect you to do better for your daughter, Daniel.”

Dan shook off his hand. Lucifer allowed it, straightening the lines of his suit. “Dude, cut me some slack. I didn't even know there was this ace-thingy-whatever before today.”

“The ace spectrum,” Lucifer corrected coolly, voice tight, “is now important to you because it's important to _her_. I suggest you educate yourself; I can provide resources.”

It wasn't Dan's fault, Chloe explained to Lucifer afterward, as he paced the living room after Trixie had gone to bed. He'd been raised very traditionally but was doing his best to keep an open mind. With some help from Lucifer to handle the ace side (and some very threatening comments from Maze about his misconceptions of lesbians,) Dan came around pretty quickly, though he was never anything other than supportive to Trixie's face.

Penelope... was another story. She came around for one of her rare stints long enough after the initial coming out that everyone had mostly settled in regarding Trixie's identity. It wasn't long before Chloe's mother was digging for gossip. “So, any boys caught your eye?” she asked teasingly.

Lucifer stiffened, folding his napkin in crisp lines on the table. Trixie, to her credit, didn't falter. She shook her head.

“No, Nana. I'm not interested in boys.”

“Ohh!” Penelope took a large sip of her wine. “Well, isn't that a surprise?”

“Is it, though?” Chloe commented, holding her fork in a death grip. Penelope, as usual, ignored her.

“So, any girls, then, pumpkin?” she asked, eyes twinkling. Trixie shook her head again, less confidently this time.

“Actually, I don't get crushes on anyone,” Trixie said. “I'm ace.”

“What's that?” Penelope was baffled. Trixie opened her mouth to explain but Dan beat her to it.

“It means she doesn't get attracted to people the way you or I would. She looks for different qualities.”

“It means she doesn't experience sexual attraction,” Lucifer supplied, proud of Daniel but worried that his euphemistic wording would be lost on Penelope. Trixie smiled at both of them.

Penelope waved a hand. “Oh well, you're still so young, sweetheart, you'll grow out of that soon enough. Once the right _girl_ comes along.”

“Mom!” Chloe exclaimed, as Trixie's smile faltered. But Lucifer was just as fast.

“Penelope.” His voice cracked like a whip. The wood of the table creaked under his grip and his eyes flashed brighter for a fraction of a second. Penelope stared, unable to look away. “That is for _her_ to decide, not you. Nor does it make what she is telling you now any less true. Whether or not she changes her mind in the future has no impact on the present. Your only job is to accept her for who she is, until she tells you otherwise. Is that understood?”

Penelope nodded mutely. Silence reigned at the table before Trixie jumped up, casting a grateful glance at Lucifer before running down the hall.

All the adults made to stand but Lucifer was fastest.

“Sit,” he instructed. “I shall tend to the child.”

With a glare at Penelope, he left them to it.

He found Trixie in her room, curled into a ball, Netflix open on her laptop but nothing playing. She looked up, sniffling as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Lucifer sighed. “Come here.” He pulled Trixie into his side, settling back against the headboard.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Trixie's voice was almost inaudible, even for him.

“Next time I won't restrain myself,” he muttered, trying to control his anger. He liked Penelope, but she'd crossed a line the moment she made Trixie cry. “It's none of her business who you choose to love, or how you choose to do it.”

Trixie took a few more moments to compose herself. Lucifer could hear low voices from the other room.

“Why can't everyone be like you?” Trixie asked into his side. Lucifer smirked.

“I ask myself that all the time.” As Trixie giggled, Lucifer turned his attention to the laptop. “Now, what drivel are you going to subject us to this time?”


End file.
